hide_and_seek_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sue
"Premature speculation will lead to death" Sue is a character and the main antagonist in the game "Hide and Seek." Throughout the game, he is addressed as 'child', but his name is revealed to be Sue in the true end. Appearance Sue is known to be a male demon (Greed, aka Avaritia), who's appearance resembles that of a 12 year old boy. He has messy black hair with long fringes, purple eyes and a pale complexion. He is always seen with a calm, hazy expression. Throughout the game, he wears a white button-down shirt with a thin black ribbon adorned on the center of his collar, a dark blazer, along with short pants, socks and shoes. Due to false translation, abroad users often mistake Sue for a female. In the original Korean version, he is a boy, with no mentions of "her" in the game. Background Before being offered by Priscilla to become a guard, Sue is shown to be locked in a 'dark, humid' room by his father, Georg, to punish his arrogance. His mother, Maria, disapproves of locking Sue in the room, saying that Georg is being too strict on him. Maria mentions that the king is 'taking it too far' for ordering both of them to lock the 'tiny boy' in a 'dark, humid room' for the problem that Sue has made. In response, Georg apologizes, saying that it was his fault because he had never expected the princess to want Sue, and Maria mentions that she will try to talk about the problem during the 'meeting'. The meaning behind the conversation still remains ambiguous as it was unknown what 'wrong' or 'act of arrogance' Sue committed to cause the princess (Priscilla) to want her and enrage the king. After being locked in the room, Priscilla reveals herself to Sue and offered to give him 'whatever he wants' in exchange for his service as a guard. It didn't take Sue long to decide that he wants to be given freedom in exchange of being a guard. Priscilla informs him that being a guard would result in people losing memories about him, but Sue could not care less. In the end he becomes a guard. Throughout his time as a guard, Sue secured himself as the best among the other guards. He became 'the most feared' among them and would often play chess for the king. When one of the guards went missing, Sue went to find a replacement. In the story of Dorothy, Sue ends up living in the sewers of Dorothy's mansion. When Dorothy spends her days inside her home, she met Sue by accident and Sue invited her to play hide and seek. Upon agreeing, the two started to play hide and seek on a daily basis, in which Sue would give her gifts for each round. In return, Dorothy gave Sue a watch as a thank you gift. During a particularly 'bizarre' day, both Sue and Dorothy lost the game, which resulted in the death of two housemaids in Dorothy's house. Dorothy, who realized that Sue caused their deaths, asked him to save them, in which he agreed in one condition: Dorothy must win a round of hide and seek with him. However, Dorothy lost this round, leading to the deaths of more people in the mansion. This motivates her to win the game even more, only to find herself losing towards Sue each time. At the end, after everyone has died except for herself, Dorothy challenges Sue to another round of hide and seek after Sue tells her that she would revive everyone back if Dorothy wins. Later, Dorothy manages to find Sue, and Sue tells Dorothy that "the last mission is to leave the mansion." Dorothy does not manage to exit the mansion, and mysteriously falls asleep in her closet instead. She loses the game again, and dies. After Dorothy's death, Sue revives her to play another round of hide and seek, which becomes the plot for the titular game "Hide and Seek, the Story of Dorothy." The reason for reviving Dorothy is unknown. After Dorothy wins their game of Hide and Seek, Sue grants her a life in purgatory. In Hide and Seek: Stranger, a few years after Dorothy's death, Sue sends a letter to Gwyn Demian. His letter contained the location of the 'medicine' that Gwyn was looking for, which is in 'a waste residence that was burned a few years ago'. Sue watches Gwyn enter the 'waste residence' that was once Dorothy's mansion and planned the arrival for both Priscilla and Ai, too. It is later revealed that Sue gathered them there to force Gwyn in becoming a guard, in order to fill the space of the missing member among the guards. In Hide and seek:stranger, when playing as sue or Priscilla (I don't remember), at the end when you have to choose which door to go through for a certain ending, there is a picture on the wall that has a woman with orange hair and she seems to be pregnant, in the middle is sue and on the other side is a adult man. These people seem to be a family and I know for sure that the woman and the man on the sides are Dorothy's parent.this indicates that sue is a part of Dorothy's family. Personality Sue is portrayed as a twelve year old with a polite and calm personality. He often addresses Priscilla formally as 'princess' and is polite and kind to both Dorothy and Ai. He also often speaks with ellipsis, therefore making an unfinished sentence. This gives him a calming and mysterious vibe. His stoic and formal personality convinces many that he is rather harmless, but the opposite applies. Sue is the strongest and most feared among the guards, even though he was not born inside the kingdom; he is in fact, a stranger. He has a hobby in 'testing' people's sin, such as Dorothy's greed, and takes joy in seeing people's struggles, pains, and panics when they are put in dilemmas over the sins that he guides them to commit. In "Hide and Seek 2," he notes Gwyn's struggle as 'interesting.' His other hobbies include playing chess and reading, which is shown through the many books in his room. Furthermore, Priscilla mentions that Sue 'plays with' both humans and demons alike. He has the capability to drive people, including Dorothy, Ai, Priscilla, and Gwyn, to do what he wants them to do, so that he could advance his own personal goals. Category:Story of Dorothy Category:Hide and Seek 2: Stranger Category:Character Category:Characters